


No Fear

by Hecky_Padalecki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Car Accidents, Family Member Death, Grim Reapers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecky_Padalecki/pseuds/Hecky_Padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family has a car crash and the narrator (a teenage girl) is killed along with her brother and she is given a dificult choice by a reaper to live or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fear

I was running my breath was short and ragged; my legs were burning and going numb, my head pounding from the lack of oxygen. I found myself running throughout my past, when I was running from the bullies, running when my mum left and running from the car crash. Now I was running from the man who was dragging me to my death. 

The last thing I remember was getting into the front of the car with my dad and 3 older brothers, heading to my older brothers football game. We were having a laugh, teasing my brothers about girls and driving through the country side. The golden sun peered through the gaps in the trees like spotlights. The bright green leaves glittering from the morning drew that was coated to the leaves. The yellow glowing sky had now turned into a baby blue with the sun beginning to grow harsh. Everything seemed at peace and tranquillity. The out of nowhere a deer sprung onto the road. My dad swerved to avoid hitting it and we crashed head on into a tree.

I awoke to find myself surrounded by the fire rescue and paramedics. I started cry and trying to ask questions like was the rest of my family alive. I got no reply; everyone was ignoring me like I was invisible or something. Then I saw it. My lifeless body on the ground, white as a sheet of snow and the blood was gathering around me. I was shocked and sickened by what I saw, how was it possible that I was lying there. All of a sudden I heard a soothing voice behind me.

“Amazing isn’t it, how life can change so suddenly, I bet you didn’t think you'd die today” said this mysterious figure. He was tall with dark chocolate hair and pale white skin that glistened in the sun.

“Who are you and why do you think I’m going to die today?” I asked stunned and confused by what was going and who this person was.

“My names Tom and I’m a reaper, I’m the one who comes to collect you when you die to take you to heaven. I’m sorry this has happened, I really am and you shouldn’t have to see this but we have to go now my dear” he said in the smoothest voice. He reached his hand out to me.

“No “I shouted, “I can’t go yet, they need me, I don’t want to die”. I turned to run but I felt my chest getting heavy and I collapsed onto the ground.

I lifted myself off the ground feeling slightly better to find myself in a room in the hospital room. I saw my father sitting next to the bed. He looked exhausted and fatigued. He was a dull grey colour and darkening bags had collected under his eyes. I also noticed that he had developed a shake in his hands. I looked over to the bed to see myself lying peacefully but surrounded by many machines and tubes.

“You’re on life support, you have been for a couple weeks, I suppose your family isn’t ready to give up on you yet” said a familiar voice from behind. I turned to find Tom standing at the door.

“A few weeks” I stuttered, “I was just at the crash site, how could it of been a couple week?”

“Your heart stopped on the way to hospital and they could get it to restart so they put you on life support. You must have been too week for your subconscious to function” he said calmly.

“My subconscious so none of this is real, I’m going to wake up” I asked with optimism.

“Now darling if there are two things I’m certain about it’s, I'm real and you will never wake up. So it’s better if you just come with me now” said Tom holding out his hand.

“What if I never choose to go with you, what if I run?” I asked the adrenalin pumping through my body.

“Well if you try that I will put you through your worst nightmares until you change your mind. Oh and just to be nice if you do choose to come with me I can let you relive your favourite memory as a parting gift” he said challenging me.

I took a second to think it over and then turned to run. No way was I going to leave; I wasn't ready to go yet so I ran as fast as I could down the hospital corridors. My breathing quickens, trying to appease my need for oxygen I feel trapped; like I am suffocating in the midst of my escape. I have to try to get out, that's all I can do to survive. I look back to see if I was in his clutches but he was nowhere to be seen. Next thing I face forward and find myself running in the middle of a road.  
I stop and catch my breath. My chest was burning, it felt like I breathing fire. I glance around spotting the surrounding forest and recognise the surrounding area. It’s where the crash happened. 

My heart raced, I knew I couldn’t stop it but I didn’t want to watch it. All of a sudden I saw the car coming down the road. I waved my hands trying to get its attention to slow down but nothing worked. I heard a rustle to my left and shot my head to the trees to the left of me. A deer was standing on the edge of the forest silent and still like it was ready to leap. I tried to shoo it away but it didn’t even notice me. Then right in front of me the deer leaped onto the road in front of the car. Then in slow motion the car swerved avoiding the deer and went head first into a tree. In an instant everything froze. Parts of debris from the car were floating in mid-air, there wasn't a single movement not even the cool summers breeze.

"You know what happens next" a familiar voice said.

I slowly turned to face the ghostly figure. 

"I'm sorry, I really am but this is out of your control" he said in a low tone.

"Why did you take me back here" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"To show you what I see every day. I witness life but mostly dead and then I meet people like you which are the worst to see. You think that running will help but in all honesty you’re making it worse. You and your oldest brother are gone so come with me like he did" he said holding his hand out.

"Chris" I choked, it felt like forever since I said his name.

"Yes he didn't make it either but he accepted his fate and so you should" he whispered.

They say in life there's a moment where you have to make the hardest decision you'll ever make. Not thinking about how it will affect yourself but everyone around you. I know I could face anymore nightmares. I especially couldn't see my dad beside my broken body deciding whether to say goodbye or not. When I woke up this morning I was a completely different person. Since then I have witness life, death and pain. Those things change a person. There was nothing left for me in this world. I held out my hand and welcomed death.

I opened my eyes to find myself next to my brother, Chris in our living room. Everything was still and silent, a golden- red ray of light lit up the room.

"What's going on" I asked my brother.

"I promised you that if you came with me I would give you a parting gift” said Tom giving us a fright. “Here it is both your favourite memory”.

In a second he was gone, I turned to face Chris but neither of us could say a word. A nearing noise interrupted our peace. 

“There you both are, thought for a second you were skipping out on movie night” said my middle brother Jack.

“I’ve got the popcorn and the liquorice” said my youngest brother Adam.

“Eww who even likes liquorice, it’s like edible tar” Jack moaned.

“Move boys, make room for your elders” my dad interrupted. “Eww who took out the liquorice, it’s disgusting”.

“See I told you, hey are you two just going to stand there” said Jack.

I stared at him confused, I thought he could see us and now he was actually speaking to us.

“Come on then the movies starting” said my dad smiling and patting the empty seat beside him.

I sat next to him and he put his arms around me in an embrace. This was it. This was death. When the movie ends, my story will too.


End file.
